


New Years

by charmed_seconds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers welcome in the New Years in the Winchester fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

“It’s January First man,”

                Dean looked at his little brother, beer bottle in his right hand, and his back leaning against the cold metal of the Impala. “And…”

                Sam rolled his eyes, “Happy New Year Jerk.”

                Dean sniffled, “I remember last year as if it was yesterday,” snorting, the older Winchester drank the rest of his beer, “Get in the car Bitch, we have bones to torch.”

 

 


End file.
